


all lives end, all hearts are broken

by outsomnia



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Chungha (Musician), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Gugudan (Band), K-hiphop, K-pop, MKIT RAIN, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Говорят, что в Адской кухне орудует собственный дьявол, который защищает слабых там, где бессилен закон.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	1. let the devil out

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/3WmDLib.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/3jwgfa1.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/8f86keS.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/ilYxtFk.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/v6joy0Y.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/jALVlyX.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/AY7mXwi.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/eW10Jm9.jpg).


	2. sometimes I hear howlin' in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пока юные волшебники готовятся к новому учебному году, обскуры скрывают свои силы, и в результате теряют контроль над собой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/Gm3pjL5.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/oeL8IgK.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/1mGyKpt.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/ig1R5Ru.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/RYizPmw.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/gfgYThZ.png), [7](https://imgur.com/3afKfsc.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/G4pWJuY.jpg).


	3. it's a long story, isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обычаи на некоторых планетах настолько ужасны, что Доктору остаётся лишь бежать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/TfZIkyV.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/dHDE9MA.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/m1iwceY.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/2lO8cYh.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/nL55Uzc.png), [6](https://imgur.com/VhJXUXs.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/SFm0Mi9.gif), [8](https://imgur.com/VSvdcTu.png).


	4. no place in this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В далёкой-далёкой Галактике существуют народы, представители которых поедают друг друга, и юных джедаев никто об этом не предупреждал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/KMAoaXI.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/2WB6mIu.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/NSFpKQf.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/lDrGPrA.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/UtRTeBt.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/WD2rgIv.gif), [7](https://imgur.com/vvnsejH.gif), [8](https://imgur.com/yme2vPd.jpg).


	5. the key to the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда на земле появляются зомби, против которых не помогает привычное людям оружие, некоторым гениям-миллиардерам-филантропам приходится создавать что-то более совершенное, чтобы защищать остальных.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/LiN6Yqf.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/U7ZO2y0.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/oMXnC9a.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/tFqEqaV.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/Hsd71de.gif), [6](https://imgur.com/cpFhuKb.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/bwUEQnC.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/KhW59VB.gif).


	6. insane like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конечно же, у обладающего суперсилами частного детектива просто не может быть _нормальных_ поклонников.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/4D8mkmL.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/hHkEigU.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/EOG1VB1.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/ZWuyYfE.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/qO2Uidr.png), [6](https://imgur.com/GUn51y2.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/elaQDig.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/dId7E5G.jpg).


	7. it's a curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мало того, что некоторых демонов не получается убить с первого раза, так потом они ещё и возвращаются с жаждой мести.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/ZJEV6AW.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/kvtVB1Q.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/4KtVN9C.png), [4](https://imgur.com/BxIpBR4.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/EcHU5o9.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/cCkTNT2.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/ZjlHdGF.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/nnFaCNJ.gif).


End file.
